warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Wolkensterns Reise/Kapitel 10
|Jahreszeit=Blattgrüne |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 9 |Nachfolger=-}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 10. Kapitel aus dem Buch Wolkensterns Reise. Verweise Sicht *Wolkenstern Charaktere *Vogelflug *Rehauge *Haselflug *Tüpfeljunges *Ginsterjunges *Drosselfeder *Blitzstern *Eichelpfote (nicht namentlich) *Gänsepfote (nicht namentlich) *Zapfenpfote (nicht namentlich) *Schneckenpfote (nicht namentlich) *Minzpfote (nicht namentlich) *Habichtschnee *Haselflug *Heckenjunges *Spatzenjunges *Misteljunges *Spinnenjunges *Birkenstern *Rotstern *Morgenstern *Lerchenflügel *Wühlpelz *Unbekannte, silbern getigerte WindClan-Katze Englische Originalversion: The Untold Stories, Seite 282 *Falkenflügel *Zwei unbekannte WolkenClan-Krieger/innen Erwähnte Charaktere *Abendstern Ereignisse Geburt *Ginsterjunges *Tüpfeljunges Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **WolkenClan-Territorium ***WolkenClan-Lager ****Kinderstube **Fluss **Baumgeviert ***Großfelsen **Moor **DonnerClan-Lager Tiere *Fisch *Wasserratte (im Original eigentlich Wühlmaus)Englische Originalversion: The Untold Stories, Seite 277 *Vogel *Kaninchen Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: Monster, SternenClan, FlussClan, WolkenClan, Zweibeiner, Große Versammlung, WindClan, DonnerClan, SchattenClan, Gesetz der Krieger *Entfernungen: Schwanzlänge, Pfotenschritt *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Einzelläufer (in der Originalausgabe eigentlich Streuner)Englische Originalversion: The Untold Stories, Seite 283 *Clanränge: Junges, Heiler, Krieger, Anführer, Ältester, Königin *Zeit: Monde, Blattgrüne, Blattfall, Herzschlag *Redewendung: "mäusehirnig", "Beim großen SternenClan!", "Im Namen des SternenClans", "Möge der SternenClan mit euch sein!" Wissenswertes *Seite 85: Der Satzrest "Ah, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 274 von The Untold Stories) *Seite 87: Wolkensterns und Vogelflugs Tochter erhält hier den Namen Tüpfel''junges, obwohl ihr Kriegername zuvor bereits mit ''Tupfen''pelz übersetzt wurde. Dadurch entsteht ein Übersetzungsfehler, da Clan-Katzen den Präfix ihres Namens in der Regel stets behalten und Tupfenpelz daher als Junges entweder Tupfenjunges hätte heißen müssen, oder aber als Kriegerin Tüpfelpelz. *Seite 89: Der Satz "(...) his paws, smeared with mud." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...) seine mit Schlamm beschmierten Pfoten.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...) seine Pfoten, die im Schlamm versanken." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 278 von ''The Untold Stories) *Seite 90: Der Satzrest "(...) at once." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 279 von The Untold Stories) *Seite 90: Der Satz "He looked down at (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Er blickte nach unten zu (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "Er wartete, (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 279 von The Untold Stories) *Seite 90: "Eine Gruppe von Schülern drängte sich mit (...)" - Statt Eine Gruppe von Schülern müsste es "Die Schüler" heißen, da im Original die Rede von the apprentices ist (vgl. Seite 279 von The Untold Stories) *Seite 91: Der Satzrest "(...) and elders (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 279 von The Untold Stories) *Seite 92: "(...) und Teile unseres Territoriums verlangen!" - am Satzende müsste eigentlich kein Ausrufezeichen stehen, da es sich hierbei nicht um einen Ausruf handelt (vgl. Seite 280 von The Untold Stories) *Seite 92: Das Wort "herausfordend" vom Satz "(...) begegnete herausfordernd Wolkensterns Blick." wurde im Deutschen hinzugeschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden, welches Morgenstern fälschlicherweise aggressiver wirken lässt (vgl. Seite 281 von The Untold Stories) *Seite 92: "Wirklich!" - am Ende der Antwort müsste eigentlich kein Ausrufezeichen stehen, da es sich hierbei nicht um einen Ausruf handelt (vgl. Seite 281 von The Untold Stories) *Seite 92: Das Wort wie vom Satz "Außerdem wissen WolkenClan-Katzen nicht, wie man fischt." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 281 von The Untold Stories, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 93: "Außer dem SternenClan seid ihr (...)" - Statt Außer dem müsste es "Ohne den" heißen, da im Original die Rede von without StarClan ist (vgl. Seite 281 von The Untold Stories) *Seite 93: Der Satz "That's right." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Genau./So ist es./Das stimmt.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Er hat recht." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 281 von The Untold Stories) *Seite 95: Küken wird mit ck geschrieben ("Kücken"). *Seite 95: "Rogues" - also Streuner - werden fälschlicherweise mit Einzelläufer ersetzt (vgl. Seite 283 von The Untold Stories) *Seite 96: "Nein, Vogelflug!" - am Ende der Antwort müsste eigentlich kein Ausrufezeichen stehen, da es sich hierbei nicht um einen Ausruf handelt (vgl. Seite 284 von The Untold Stories) *Seite 96: Der Satz "Take care of them." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Kümmere dich um sie.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Beschütze sie!" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 284 von The Untold Stories) *Seite 96: Der Satz "Of course." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Natürlich/Selbstverständlich.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Das werde ich." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 284 von The Untold Stories) *Seite 69: "(...) ihren süßen Duft tief ein, (...)" - Vor dem Wort Duft müsste "milchigen" stehen, da im Original die Rede von sweet milky scent ist (vgl. Seite 284 von The Untold Stories) *Seite 97: "(...) mit der Schwanzspitze ein Zeichen." - Statt Schwanzspitze müsste es nur "Schwanz/Schweif" heißen, da im Original die Rede von signaled with his tail ist (vgl. Seite 285 von The Untold Stories) *Seite 97: "Folgt mir!" - am Ende des Befehls müsste eigentlich kein Ausrufezeichen stehen, da es sich hierbei nicht um einen Ausruf handelt (vgl. Seite 285 von The Untold Stories) *Seite 97: Das Wort verraten vom Satz "Er hat den WolkenClan verraten." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 285 von The Untold Stories, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 97: Das Wort belogen vom Satz "(...), aber er hat uns belogen." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 285 von The Untold Stories, wo es zur Betonung dient) Quellen en:Cloudstar's Journey/Chapter 10 Kategorie:Verweise